


Such a tease

by emmadilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Cas has been unmercifully teasing Dean throughout the last day of school before they break for the holiday, and his boyfriend is about to make him pay for it.





	Such a tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> I've never done a High School AU before, but here we go! Thanks, ZarauthForsaken, for the prompt, I hope you enjoy it. :)

Dean licked his lips as he stole a glance over at Cas, sitting in the next row over from him. As if he sensed Dean’s eyes on him, his blue eyes flicked over in response, and a small smile crinkled the very edges of his temples. They were in their last class before winter break, the last torments of school before utter freedom for two weeks. And they intended to spend much of it together. Cas’ family was gone for the holidays - his parents vacationing somewhere exotic, as always, and his older brothers in college - so he was free to hang out with Dean as much as he wanted. That also meant that, should they want a little privacy, they could always pop over to Cas’ place on the pretence of playing a video game, since Cas’ parents were loaded and always had him hooked up with the latest systems. Not that they wouldn’t actually be gaming now and then, but there were so many more _fun_ things to do when all alone …

 

Speaking of, Cas had been insufferable just about all day. Dean wasn’t sure what bug had gotten up his ass, but the looks he’d been shooting him all day were practically pornographic. Couple that with the way he’d subtly made humping motions at their table in chemistry. History had somehow been worse, because coupled with the boring droning of the teacher, Cas had made it his business to lock eyes with Dean and then subtly rub his hands over his own crotch, biting that lip of his as he did so. Since they’d been in the back of the room, nobody else had noticed, nobody but Dean, and fuck did he have to work to bring that boner down before they left class. Lunch was no reprieve, as Cas kept slipping his hand under the table and running his fingertips up and down Dean’s thigh, skirting close but never actually running over where Dean had really wanted him to go. It wasn’t the first time they’d indulged in some lunch table shenanigans, but in combination of all the different ways Cas had been teasing him, Dean was about ready to crawl up the fucking walls.

 

It felt like it took forever for the last bell to ring, but once it did everyone was up out of their seats and making a beeline for their lockers, depositing what they didn’t need and only picking up the bare minimum before running out the large double doors. Dean slung his arm around Cas’ shoulder as they strolled out, smiling as they saw Dean’s dad waiting for them this time. The sleek lines of the classic car spoke especially to Dean, and his dad had promised him the car if he graduated. He’d made that promise when Dean was a freshman and frustrated with his studies, and now he was just six months away from finishing high school. Just six months and he’d be cruising around with that black beauty. Dean could hardly wait. With a smile on his face, he caressed the body of the Impala and murmured, “Hey, Baby.”

 

Cas chuckled at the way he treated the car as if it was a real person, but he didn’t tease him. It was one of the quirks about Dean that was endearing, and he’d never do anything to lessen his excitement, whether it was about the car, eating pie, or other activities of theirs.

 

John Winchester brought them to his house, but they were only there long enough to grab a snack and hike over to Cas’ house. It wasn’t far away, and the safe sanctuary of solitude was more than worth the effort of a few miles. Once they were inside, the door safely locked behind them, Dean pushed Cas against the wall, kissing him fiercely. “And just _what_ was all that about today?” he asked, his voice deep and rumbling as he nibbled at Cas’ bottom lip.

 

The other boy shot him an impish grin. “What? I just thought I’d have a little fun.”

 

Pressing against him, hips to hips, chest to chest, Dean leaned over to murmur directly into his ear, “I hope it was worth it.”

 

Manhandling him into Cas’ room, he kept the other boy on his toes, pulling off his shirt and pushing him down onto the bed, his promise momentarily forgotten as the sight of shirtless Cas hit him in the face. Licking his lips, he allowed his boyfriend to pull him into a long, sensuous kiss before he pulled himself away. Taking off his own shirt, a wicked grin curled up on his face as he lowered himself to the bed and latched his lips onto a particularly sensitive spot that he knew would send Cas reeling. And sure enough, he about arched off the bed as he moaned, leaning into his boyfriend as he worked him over. Little caresses from his fingertips here, kitten licks there, and all the while Dean watched him closely as he drove Cas into as much of a frenzy as he’d done to Dean throughout the day. Oh yeah, turn about was definitely fair play. They hadn’t even taken their pants off yet and he swore Cas was about ready to come.

 

But he wouldn’t. Not yet.

 

Yanking off his boyfriend’s pants, Dean leered over him, pushing him onto his stomach. Cas eagerly complied, thinking that they were skipping right to penetration, which was just fine with him. However, that was not what Dean had in mind, though he didn’t do anything to dispel his belief as he pulled off his boyfriend’s boxers and stripped himself. Running his hand over Cas’ shapely ass, he squeezed and then pulled back, but only for a moment as his hand snapped forward. His palm stung slightly from the shock of impact, but the effect was even more pronounced on Cas. The boy stiffened initially, then relaxed with a moan, the realisation that this wasn’t over setting in. Dean smirked as he measured out another stroke, and then another, knowing how hard his boyfriend must be, knowing how hard _he_ was, but holding off. Cas had a lesson to learn, and that was if you played with fire, you got burned, and his ass was about to be flaming.

 

He measured out five strokes on each cheek, then ten. At fifteen they were both beet red, and by twenty Dean could feel the heat radiating off of them. Leaning forward, pressing his hips against the sore flesh, he laid with his chest against Cas’ back, his teeth grazing the outermost shell of his ear as he asked, “Now what did we learn?”

 

His boyfriend whimpered as he replied, “Don’t tease Dean at school.”

 

“That’s right. Because if there’s anyone who’s going to do the teasing around here, it’s me. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

That reply had a growl ripping through his chest. If there was one thing Cas could do to immediately get on his good side, it was call him sir. He couldn’t get to the lube stashed in the bedside table fast enough, coating himself thoroughly before dripping some around Cas’ hole and pushing himself inside. Cas had been so worked up for so long, there was no need to prep, Dean slid in easily enough and soon established a punishing rhythm, holding on to his hips as he pounded against abused flesh. That only added to the ecstasy that Cas was feeling as he surrendered himself fully to Dean, allowing him to use him however he would, because Dean would take care of him. He always did.

 

With how much both of them were worked up, they weren’t going to last long during this round, and neither of them even tried. Dean only pulled on Cas’ hips, lifting them just enough so he could reach around and stroke his boyfriend’s dick. The feeling of him trembling in his arms was powerful, sending a heady buzz through his head as Cas jerked and came all over his fingers, Dean finishing just a handful of strokes later. As they both came down from their mutual high, Dean had to figure that, while he didn’t exactly enjoy being on the receiving end of teasing, he didn’t mind the end result so much. And if Cas wanted to do this again in the future, well … he couldn’t say he wouldn’t enjoy meting out the punishment.


End file.
